memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Harks
|birthplace = |deathday = |deathplace = Nekoosa, Wood County, Wisconsin, USA |roles = Background Actor |characters = Priest; Bajoran villager; Bajoran civilian }} Bob Harks was an actor who worked as background actor on episodes of and . With a career spanning four decades, Harks worked as background actor, photo double, and stand-in on around 600 television and film productions. One of his earliest recorded acting work is a minor background role in the action film Bullitt (1968, with Vic Tayback, Ed Peck, Barbara Bosson, Joanna Cassidy, Walker Edmiston, Dick Geary, Vic Perrin, and Charlene Polite). In the 1970s, Harks worked as stand-in for Monte Markham on the television drama The Astronaut (1972, with James B. Sikking, Robert Lansing, and John S. Ragin), for on the comedy series The Courtship of Eddie's Father (1972), for on the action comedy Fuzz (1972) and the sports drama The Longest Yard (1974), for on the science fiction thriller Westworld (1973), for on the television drama The Affair (1973), for Robert Reed on the comedy series The Brady Bunch (1973), for on the television crime drama The Death Squad (1974), for Richard Long on the television comedy The Girl Who Came Gift-Wrapped (1974), for Sid Gould in the comedy series Here's Lucy (1973-1974), for Chad Everett on the drama series Medical Center (1974), and for on the crime comedy The Cheap Detective (1978). He doubled Arthur Hill in Owen Marshall, Counselor at Law (1972, with Joseph Campanella), in the television thriller Cry Panic (1974, with Jason Wingreen and Harry Basch), and worked as stand-in and stunt double for William Shatner on The Magician episode "The Illusion of the Queen's Gambit" (1974, with Julian Christopher, Keene Curtis, Brooke Bundy, and Byron Morrow). Between 1978 and 1982, Harks worked as stand-in for lead actor on the fantasy series The Incredible Hulk. He also performed stunts in two episodes and appeared as background actor in over forty episodes of the series. As a background actor and member of SEG he worked on the above listed projects and also appeared in episodes of Barefoot in the Park (1970, with Arthur Batanides), The Immortal (1970, with Jerry Ayres), The Bill Cosby Show (1971), Adam-12 (1971, with William Boyett), Storefront Lawyers (1970-1971), The New Andy Griffith Show (1971), Green Acres (1971), Dan August (1970-1971), Bewitched (1971, with Arlene Martel), Arnie (1971, with Booth Colman), The Man and the City (1971, with William Schallert), Night Gallery (1971-1972), Room 222 (1972), Longstreet (1971-1972), The Jimmy Stewart Show (1971-1972), Nichols (1972), The Smith Family (1971-1972, with Darleen Carr), M*A*S*H (1972, with Robert Ito), The Doris Day Show (1971-1972), The Waltons (1972), Mission: Impossible (1971-1972), Bonanza (1971-1973), Banacek (1972-1973), The Mod Squad (1971-1973, with Clarence Williams III), Owen Marshall, Counselor at Law (1971-1973), Love, American Style (1971-1973), The New Perry Mason (1973, with Monte Markham and Sharon Acker), Shaft (1973, with Percy Rodriguez), Here's Lucy (1971-1974, starring Lucille Ball), The F.B.I. (1971-1974), The Magician (1973-1974), Gunsmoke (1971-1974), MacMillan & Wife (1971-1974), Emergency! (1972-1975, starring Kevin Tighe), Happy Days (1975), Kolchak: The Night Stalker (1974-1975), Mannix (1970-1975), The Invisible Man (1975), Barbary Coast (1975, starring William Shatner), Medical Center (1972-1975), The Rookies (1972-1975), Ironside (1971-1975), The Six Million Dollar Man (1975-1976, with Tim O'Connor, Nick Dimitri, and Richard Geary), Ellery Queen (1975-1976, with Joan Collins), Cannon (1971-1976), The Streets of San Francisco (1972 and 1976, with John Rubinstein, Lawrence Dobkin, Kim Darby, Bill Quinn, and Robert Mandan), Marcus Welby, M.D. (1971-1976), Laverne & Shirley (1976, with David L. Lander and Michael McKean), Columbo (1971-1976), The Blue Knight (1975-1976), Charlie's Angels (1976-1977), McCloud (1972-1977), Most Wanted (1976-1977), The Amazing Spider-Man (1977, with Michael Pataki), The Bionic Woman (1976-1977), Barnaby Jones (1973-1977, with Lee Meriwether), Kojak (1973-1977), The Betty White Show (1978), ''The Rockford Files (1974-1978), Wonder Woman (1976-1978), Police Woman (1974-1978), Baretta (1975-1978), Police Story (1973-1978), Switch (1975-1978), and Starsky and Hutch (1975-1979, starring David Soul). Among his film work in the 1970s are the crime comedy Pretty Maids All in a Row (1971, written by Gene Roddenberry), the science fiction sequel Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971), the comedy Bless the Beasts and Children (1971), the comedy Fool's Parade (1971), the Western Skin Game (1971), the action film Diamonds Are Forever (1971, with Sid Haig), the science fiction drama Slaughterhouse-Five (1972, with Eugene Roche), the action drama Skyjacked (1972), the comedy War Between Men and Women (1972), the science fiction sequel Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972, with Ricardo Montalban), the action drama The Poseidon Adventure (1972), the comedy The World's Greatest Athlete (1973), the comedy The Thief Who Came to Dinner (1973), the television science fiction movie Genesis II (1973, written by Gene Roddenberry and with Mariette Hartley, Ted Cassidy, Percy Rodriguez, and Majel Barrett), the science fiction sequel Battle for the Planet of the Apes (1973), the crime thriller Cleopatra Jones (1973, with Bernie Casey), the science fiction thriller Westworld (1973), the thriller The Outfit (1973), the crime drama The Sting (1973), the comedy How to Seduce a Woman (1974), the comedy Herbie Rides Again (1974), the thriller Chinatown (1974), the action thriller Earthquake (1974), the comedy Young Frankenstein (1974), the comedy Shampoo (1975), the drama Funny Lady (1975), the thriller The Day of the Locust (1975, with Grainger Hines, Robert Pine, and Benjie Bancroft), the crime comedy Let's Do It Again (1975), the thriller The Killer Elite (1975), the drama The Hindenburg (1975), the comedy No Deposit, No Return (1976), the romance Gable and Lombard (1976, with Joanne Linville), the comedy The Bad News Bears (1976), the comedy Won Ton Ton: The Dog Who Saved Hollywood (1976), the comedy Silent Movie (1976), the comedy The Big Bus (1976, with John Beck), the action film St. Ives (1976), the drama The Last Tycoon (1976), the action comedy Silver Streak (1976), the fantasy comedy The Shaggy D.A. (1976), the crime comedy Fun with Dick and Jane (1977), the action thriller Airport '77 (1977), the thriller The Other Side of Midnight (1977), the action drama Rollercoaster (1977), the war drama MacArthur (1977), the crime comedy A Piece of the Action (1977), the thriller Capricorn One (1977), and the drama Gray Lady Down (1978). In the 1980s, Harks worked as stand-in for Cliff DeYoung on the drama Independence Day (1983, with Bert Remsen, Noble Willingham, and Anne Haney), for on the adventure High Road to China (1983), for Victor Garber on the comedy series I Had Three Wives (1985), and for on the comedy series Goddnight, Beantwon (1983-1984, with Mariette Hartley) and the television movie The Incredible Hulk Returns (1988, with Charles Napier and Carl Ciarfalio). Other projects on which he worked as stand-in include the television series Trapper John, M.D. (1982), The Best of Times (1983), V: The Final Battle (1984), V'' (1984-1985), ''Lime Street (1986), The Last Precinct (1986), L.A. Law (1986), Sidekicks (1987, with Keye Luke), and Falcon Crest (1983-1989), and the television Western Kung Fu: The Movie (1986) and the crime comedy Harlem Nights (1989, with Eddie Murphy). He had background roles in the television crime drama Alcatraz: The Whole Shocking Story (1980, with Ronny Cox and Richard Lynch), the sport drama Raging Bull (1980, with Gene LeBell, Shay Duffin, Chuck Hicks, David LeBell, and McKenzie Westmore), the comedy I Ought to Be in Pictures (1982), the comedy The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (1982), the action comedy 48 Hrs. (1982, with Eddie Murphy, Jonathan Banks, Margot Rose, and Denise Crosby), the romance Kiss Me Goodbye (1982), the crime thriller Blue Thunder (1983), the comedy sequel The Sting II (1983), the music drama Flashdance (1983), the comedy Doctor Detroit (1983), the science fiction thriller WarGames (1983), the science fiction comedy The Man with Two Brains (1983), the crime drama The Star Chamber (1983, with Yaphet Kotto), the comedy Going Berserk (1983), the crime drama Scarface (1983), the comedy The Man Who Loved Women (1983), the comedy The Lonely Guy (1984), the fantasy comedy Splash (1984, with Tom Hanks), the horror comedy Gremlins (1984, with Zach Galligan and Dick Miller), the action film City Heat (1984), the comedy Big Trouble (1986), the crime comedy Running Scared (1986), the action film Lethal Weapon (1987), the action comedy Beverly Hills Cop II (1987), the crime drama No Way Out (1987), the comedy Planes, Trains & Automobiles (1987), the action thriller Die Hard (1988), and the drama Dad (1989). Harks also appeared in episodes of Flamingo Road (1981, with John Beck), Mr. Merlin (1981), The Greatest American Hero (1982, with Warren Munson), The Fall Guy (1982, with Tracey Walter), Lou Grant (1977-1982), Fantasy Island (1982, with Ricardo Montalban), Alice (1982), Quincy M.E. (1976-1982), Knight Rider (1982, with Lance LeGault, Patricia McPherson, Lawrence Dobkin, and Jim Boeke), Little House on the Prairie (1982, with Stan Ivar), CHiPs (1982, with Robert Pine and Lou Wagner), Remington Steele (1982-1983), Voyagers! (1982-1983), Matt Houston (1982-1983), Tales of the Gold Monkey (1982-1983, with Stephen Collins), Dynasty (1983, with Lee Bergere and Joan Collins), The Love Boat (1983), Trapper John, M.D. (1982-1983), Automan (1983, with Robert Lansing, Sid Haig, and Gene LeBell), Hart to Hart (1982-1983), After MASH (1983-1984), Mike Hammer (1984, with Claudia Christian), Hotel (1984, with Michael Spound, Phil Morris, and Renée Jones), V: The Final Battle (1984), T.J. Hooker (1984, with William Shatner, James Darren, Richard Herd, and Mike Genovese), V'' (1984-1985), ''Hardcastle & McCormick (1985, with Brian Keith and Daniel Hugh Kelly), The Last Precinct (1986), Newhart (1987), Starman (1987, with Michael Cavanaugh and Castulo Guerra), Fame (1982 and 1987), Hill Street Blues (1981-1987), The Bronx Zoo (1987), Highwayman (1987, with Tim Russ, Claudia Christian, Michael Berryman, Branscombe Richmond, and Clyde Kusatsu), The Oldest Rookie (1987), Hooperman (1987, with Barbara Bosson), Ohara (1987-1988, with Madge Sinclair, Ed Lauter, Mark Moses, and Scott Burkholder), Highway to Heaven (1988, with Fran Bennett), Who's the Boss? (1987-1988), St. Elsewhere (1982-1988), Matlock (1989, with Mark Rolston, Glenn Morshower, and Conrad Hurtt), Dallas (1982-1990), L.A. Law (1986-1992, with Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake), and Murder She Wrote (1985-1994). Between 1989 and 1990, Harks was a regular background actor, portraying a Detective, in the science fiction series Alien Nation. He also worked as stand-in on this series and worked with Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, and Ron Fassler. He reprised his role for the television movies Alien Nation: Body and Soul (1995), Alien Nation: Millennium (1996), and Alien Nation: The Udara Legacy (1997) on which he also worked as stand-in. Harks was also a regular background actor and stand-in on the drama series Beverly Hills, 90210 (1992-1994). Other television and film work as stand-in in the 1990s include the drama Joe Versus the Volcano (1990, with Sidney S. Liufau and Branscombe Richmond) and episodes of Sons and Daughters (1991, with Brooke Bundy and Marj Dusay) and Civil Wars (1992-1993, with Martha Hackett, Jeff McCarthy, Matthew Faison, Wallace Shawn, Jennifer Hetrick, Robert Costanzo, Christopher Collins, Dion Anderson, Natalija Nogulich, and Richard McGonagle). As an actor, Harks appeared in episodes of Grand (1990, with Michael McKean, John Neville, and Armin Shimerman), Nasty Boys (1990, with Craig Hurley), Knots Landing (1990, with Michelle Phillips), The Flash (1991, with Biff Manard and Carolyn Seymour), Sisters (1992, with Ashley Judd), Civil Wars (1992), Picket Fences (1993, with Justin Shenkarow, Kelly Connell, Don Keefer, Natalija Nogulich, Ray Walston, Roy Brocksmith, Michael Keenan, and John Harnagel), Reasonable Doubts (1992-1993, with Leslie Jordan, J.P. Hubbell, Michael McGrady, Susan Diol, and Tucker Smallwood), Life Goes On (1993, with Bill Smitrovich, Scott Jaeck, and Tina Lifford), Quantum Leap (1991-1993, with Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Mimi Kuzyk, Deborah Van Valkenburgh, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, and Gregory Itzin), and Danger Theatre (1993, with Diedrich Bader, Amy Benedict, and Albie Selznick). His 1990s film work includes the crime comedy Downtown (1990, with David Clennon, Roger Aaron Brown, Ron Canada, Catherine MacNeal, Wren T. Brown, and Ron Taylor), the comedy Sibling Rivalry (1990, with Kirstie Alley, Scott Bakula, Patrick Cronin, and Dan Sachoff), the television drama Daughter of the Streets (1990, with Harris Yulin, Peter White, Richard Gilbert-Hill, and Conrad Hurtt), the comedy Postcards from the Edge (1990, with Marcelo Tubert, Natalija Nogulich, Conrad Hurtt, and Beau Lotterman), the drama Jack the Bear (1993, with Stefan Gierasch, Bert Remsen, Kevin McDermott, Kelly Connell, Scott Thomson, and Bryan Sapphire), the comedy Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993, with Patrick Stewart, Brian George, Clive Revill, Clement von Franckenstein, Tim Storms, and Chase Masterson), the action comedy I Love Trouble (1994, with Saul Rubinek, Dan Butler, Cindy Katz, Andy Milder, Kurt V. Hulett, and Lena Banks), the drama Forrest Gump (1994, with Tom Hanks, Sam Anderson, Don Fischer, Michael McFall, Steve DeRelian, Michael Jace, Geoffrey Blake, and Shawn Michael Perry), and the television science fiction drama Roswell (1994, with Bob Gunton, Charles Hallahan, Eugene Roche, Doug Wert, Matthew Faison, John Hostetter, Michael Bofshever, Gary Bullock, Mark Phelan, Don Fischer, John Mahon, Warren Munson, Richard Fancy, Larry Dobkin, Parley Baer, Bruce Gray, Brian Cousins, and James G. MacDonald). Star Trek appearances File:San Francisco citizen 25, 1893.jpg|Priest (uncredited) File:Bajoran villager 3.jpg|Bajoran villager (uncredited) File:Male Bajoran DS9 resident.jpg|Bajoran civilian (uncredited) External link * Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers